wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Traveling Buddies Script
Time Traverling Buddies Script was the Script for the Time Traveling Buddies Episode for Naruto Calamity. 'New Characters of the Script' *Reanimated Osoi as Osoimaru *Paul Gekko *Yuki Uzuki 'Beginning' Narrator: Hello My Name is Tanteki. and this is the Story of the Shinto World that was created After the Dinosaurs become extinct. (The Pack Allosarus promptly break up the herd of Diplodocus to get the sick one while the Cave Siblings are in desparate seach for food in prehistoric times.) Allosarus: Grrrrrrr Diplodocus: ROOOAR Kankuro: Hey Temari! I think I saw a Feast going to the Allosarus (Cave Temari and Cave Gaara walks up to Kankuro.) Cave Temari: Hmph... The Pack won't work what ever it is. (Cave Kyoto uses his Partial Form to stalk on the Fish in the River and then heads back to the Pack of Allosaurus) Cave Kyoto: Just Taking Time to stalk on the Pray! Do I Find in Ya! (Cave Kyoto was able to be carefree caveman and Catch the Group Fish by Ikkaku's Claw and Roars like a sick Diplodocus and starts to act like and Allosarus with the Pack while Cave Temari spoted Kyoto.) Cave Kyoto: ROOOARR Cave Temari: Oh No.... If he starts unleash that thing then it would lead us to the brink of Extinction. Narrator: Kyoto have finally met up the pack and starts to stalks on the Sick Diplodocus. The Allosaurus and Cave Kyoto are gathered for the Feast. However, the Sick Diplodocus can be strong and self defensive. (Temari felt frightening when hiding in the Bushes.) Narrator:'' The Giant Meteorite have struck the Earth that causes alot of Dinosaurs and the Cave Ninja to be eternally Extinct.'' (The Meteror crash landed to the Earth and caused the Extincion of the Prehistoric Era along with The Cave Ninja including Cave Killer B) 'Dawn of Hylians' (The Personal Jinjuriki trains Yuki Uzuki for her to become an Member of the Izumo ANBU with wooden Swords) Paul Gekko: You have proven alot better. Yuki Uzuki:'' Not Bad for bravery. Please give me another 20 out of a 100.'' Paul Gekko: Give me a Break. It is like 19 out of 30. (Paul's Wooden Sword Klashes with Yuki's Wooden Sword.) Yuki Uzuki: It's because of your Transparency. But there is alot of catching up. Paul Gekko: Right. But you got to Learn. (Yuki Uzuki Charges into Paul Gekko. But Paul Dodges and hide in the Transparent Shield. Yuki Attends keep his guard up and Paul sneaks behind her and taps her.) Yuki Uzuki: Oh... My Mistake. Paul Gekko: You can't even surpass me since I am protecting You. (Paul Gekko smiles at Yuki Uzuki.) Osoimaru: Hello Paul. Paul: Huh? Oh it's Osoimaru. (The Modern Five Great Nation Spies, Musai and the Sand Sealer have been caught when Osoimaru spotted His own Friend Son sneaking up on Paul Gekko.) Osoimaru: That is.. That's Paul Gekko: There somthing behind Me. Osoimaru: THAT MUSAI!! Musai: Osoimaru is... MY OWN DAD?! Sand Ninja: HUH? You Dad. Category:Scripts